


Magic Words

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: "Magic words, they are", his da told him when he was a lad.  Three little words, filled with love and warmth and devotion, were like a charm on his mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Magic Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789734) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



Merlin was very much his father’s son.  Both tall, lanky but strong men, wickedly smart and ferociously loyal. His da was more reserved than Merlin, soft-spoken, a man of few words.  His family said he was a perfect match for his mother, who had words enough for the both of them.  Merlin’s mother was much smaller than the men in her family, though certainly no shrinking violet.  Fiercely protective of her family, with an incredibly dry wit, she shielded them with words.  Soft-spoken though he was, there were three words his da said more than any others.

“Aye, _mo chirdhe."_

"Magic words, they are," his da told him when he was a lad.  Three little words, filled with love and warmth and devotion, were like a charm on his mother.  She fought hard, for herself and for her family. She would get so caught up in the fight she would seem to forget where she was and what she was at.  Those three little words, spoken softly but with love, would pull her back to the here and now, to her boys.

“Aye, _mo chirdhe."_

Every time he heard those words, Merlin would marvel at the change that came over his mother.  Her fight would be packed away, to be fought another time.  Merlin would see her smile, the one he called her “Da Smile”, as she closed whatever distance was between them.  She would reach up and his da would lean down and she would kiss him on the cheek.  “Thank you, my love”, she’d say as they righted, reaching to give Merlin a kiss and hug of his own.  Merlin would laugh as his da winked at him from behind her shoulder.

* * *

“Think that'd work Merlin?”

“Aye, _mo chridhe.”_

Eggsy had been talking nearly nonstop since they set out for home and boarded the shuttle.  Merlin knew he’d burn up some post-mission adrenalin on the way and had been listening, but also took the time to review mission feeds on his clipboard.  He looked up when he realized Eggsy was silent and saw a confused look on the younger man's face.

“ _Moekreer_?  What’s that, I don’t recognize it.  Is it like Arabic?”

“No, it's Gaelic."  Merlin smiled, “Funny that.  I haven't thought of those words in a long time.”

“What do they mean?  Say them again.”

Grinning, Merlin replied, “My da always said they were magic words, _mo chridhe._  Worked like magic on my mother that's for sure.  Da only had to say them once and she'd be back.  Back from her fight and there again with us.”

Eggsy gently nudged his foot.  “You still haven't told me what they mean Merlin.”

Merlin paused, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.  “My heart, Eggsy.  They mean my heart.”

Eggsy was quiet again for a moment, considering what he'd heard.  “Those are magic words indeed."

 Leaning forward he reaches to place a kiss on Merlin's cheek and whispers in Merlin’s ear.  “You should say them more often, my love.”

Pleasantly surprised, he stops Eggsy as he leans back and kisses him softly on the lips.  “Aye, _mo chirdhe._   I promise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The “trying to go to sleep headcannon” that turned into a forgotten “perfect dream fic”. 
> 
> Really it started with the phrase "mo chridhe". I was aware of it ages and ages ago, used in a fair bit of LOTR RPS (MONABOYD FOREVER) and saw it pop up again in Kingsman fic. It just got stuck in my head and this idea about Merlin's da and how he could tame his mother with 3 little words. And then the bit with Eggsy sort of just worked itself out. And ugh tenses are the worst, I think I got the last bit right, but please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> (Oh, and it should go without saying that any spelling and pronunciations are courtesy of the interwebs, so apologies all around if they’re completely wrong.)


End file.
